


The Best Mission

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Ahsoka Tano, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rexsoka Week, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: Ahsoka and Captain Rex go on a mission to recon a Separatist base and find themselves in a much more pleasant situation. My first fanfic and my first smut! Any comments are really appreciated 🙂
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	The Best Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own Rex, Ahsoka, any of the characters, or Star Wars (although I sure wish I did)!

It should have been a simple mission. A relatively easy recon to ascertain the extent of the Separatist presence in the area and help determine the most effective strategy to take the base.

At first glance it seemed almost too easy. While the base itself was heavily armed with weapons, the physical enemy presence in the area seemed to be minimal. A much smaller presence in fact than anyone had suspected upon their initial survey of the city. And since no one wanted to be surprised with a battalion of commando droids without having more than enough troops to overrun them or an effective strategy to sneak past them, Ahsoka finds herself in the company of Captain Rex scouting the base up close and personal. It was a cool night with a strong breeze that whipped through the trees, stealing away a few of their bright orange leaves each time.

Not knowing what to expect, but fearing that this was just too easy, that there must be something she's not seeing, some secret weapon, some new and more powerful droid set to guard this base. She silently ventures closer, Rex right behind, under the thick cloak of darkness to find out what she and the troops are really up against this time. After all, there is no conceivable way that the Separatists would risk leaving this base so poorly guarded, right? There just had to be _something_ she was missing, _something_ that they weren't seeing. And she would not initiate the attack until she found out what it was.

She ducks quickly behind a tree, Rex a shadow covering her closely, as a search light glides their way. His shoulder presses against hers in the small space behind the tree trunk and she can smell blaster residue and old leather. It's a comforting smell that intimates safety for her. The perimeter light passes by and she deftly races across the lush landscape, motioning Rex to follow, and they soon find themselves low in the tall grass on the far side of the base. So far, everything seems just as lazily guarded as their initial surveillance suggested. But she could still _feel_ that something was off. They were missing something. Something big.

Moving farther into the tall grass, she whispered "I don't see anything so far to stop us from taking this base. But I sense that we are missing something. Something important. Some clue as to why this base is left so vulnerable."

Rex offered a curt nod, "I agree Commander. I haven't spotted anything out of the ordinary, but it just seems too easy. These clankers aren't the smartest, but even _they_ aren't dense enough to leave a base this exposed. One thing they always have going for them is numbers."

"Agreed. Let's take a look from a different angle. Race you to the top!" she challenged playfully as she gestured to a tall tree covered in vines with purple flowers just to their right. Rex was a very good climber, but he knew he'd never beat her given her Jedi agility. Still, he was always game for a good competition. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he called "You're on!" and raced to the tree and began to ascend at top speed. Although he knew he couldn't win, he would still give her a good run. Ahsoka took off herself and with a swift combination of swings, jumps, and showy flips, she had soon reached her perch in the uppermost branches. He was not far behind, skillfully gaining the last branch as he hoisted himself up, not even out of breath. A cold breeze whipped through the tree, showering her in purple flower petals as it receded.

She smiled at him, "That was the closest so far! Maybe someday you'll beat me." She couldn't see his face in his helmet, but she heard his chuckle and she knew he was smiling too. She loved her missions with Rex. Not only was he a great soldier, but he'd become a good friend. They had been on so many missions together now and they had developed an ease around each other, an openness born of mutual respect that deepened their bond as both warriors and friends. She loved their relationship, but if she was honest with herself, she wanted more. Their bond deepened with each mission, each meal in the mess hall, each moment of downtime she'd spend trying to coax a laugh or smile onto his handsome face. Recently, she'd found herself thinking about him more and more and at very inappropriate times. In the shower. After a workout when her adrenaline was still pumping. Before she went to sleep... 

She pulled her gaze from his helmet (she hoped she hadn't been staring too long) and pulled out her binoculars, hearing the soft click that told her he had pulled down the scanner on his helmet as well. A short look told them much of what they wanted to know, "Well, I can see the problem now." They could both see the supertanks hiding just inside of the walls. She counted 20 before the night shadows obscured the rest of the inside of the base. Clearly, a direct assault wouldn't be the best plan of action here. "Maybe there's a better way in," she mused.

"Sir, if I remember correctly from the area map we scanned earlier, there used to be a series of tunnels that ran under this whole area. The intel we had on 'em said they were old, unused and possibly unstable, but maybe some are still open and would get us to into that base. That is, if the Seppies don't already know about 'em. I think the closest entrance was just a couple of clicks to the East from here." Rex's knowledge of strategy and terrain never failed to amaze her. As she pondered his advice, she couldn't help the fleeting thought that she wished she could see his face. He was a very handsome man and her thoughts began to venture again into not-so-innocent places. He was still talking, but she found herself only half listening while the other half imagined that deep voice of his moaning her name against her montrals. The arousal was immediate and raced from her brain and down her spine to hit her low in the gut. Whoa. Where did that come from? She had definitely thought about him sexually before, especially recently, but never like this and certainly never on a mission.

With difficulty, she tried to push the now very detailed mental image from her mind. And just in time. He had stopped talking and was looking at her, awaiting a response, "Sir?" he questioned.

She nodded, "That's a good plan," (she hoped it was anyway, since she'd only heard the first part of it). "You take the lead." They descended the tree, more purple flowers tickling her cheeks as she climbed down the old fashioned way just above Rex. It was a short trek to the position Rex had indicated. Initially the area was unremarkable and neither could see an entrance of any kind. "Fan out and search but stay close." In short order Rex called out on his wristcom that he'd found something. She jogged to his position. Just above the roots of a very large and ancient tree, she could see a small square outline cut into the bark. She wrestled her fingers into the tiny grooves and pulled, watching as the weathered bark fell away, revealing a small opening that they could squeeze though single file. She listened closely and reached out through the Force, but could detect no lifeforms or movement below. Ahsoka nodded to Rex and she led the way into the tunnel shaft.

It was difficult to see in the confined space in the darkness, but she could feel plenty of vines they could use as footholds. She began to move down slowly. They had descended at least 100 feet, when suddenly the vine that Ahsoka was balanced on ripped apart and she began to fall. Instinctively, and faster than lightning, Rex's arm shot out and he was able to catch her arm and sleeve. "I've got you." He had one strong arm holding her and the other braced on the opposite wall for support. She had just enough time to smile up at him when she heard it. Another sharp cracking sound as the roots Rex was standing on gave way. With nothing else to hold on to, they both fell.

Luckily, they didn't have too far to fall before the shaft made a right turn and they slid the rest of the way down, relatively unharmed. However, right on their heels was a loud crashing sound quickly followed by an avalanche of rocks, roots, sticks, purple flowers and other debris from the tunnel entrance that loudly declared that the tunnel entrance had probably collapsed with their fall. A cloud of dust and a thick green mist puffed up from the pile of rubble.

They brushed themselves off and took stock of their situation. It didn't look good. They were in what looked like an entry chamber to the tunnel system, but their way back was blocked. The chamber they were in was completely empty, save for themselves, and she could see an opening not too far away in the distance that might lead to either an exit or an entrance to the base. Rex seemed to be reading her mind, "Commander, I think we've got a problem. There's no getting back up that way now, but there's a path up ahead we can try. Best send a transmission first. Let the other's know the situation and our position before going further."

Ahsoka shared his line of thought and she had already punched her wristcom. She walked around the small chamber holding her arm in various positions, but it remained frustratingly silent. Rex tried his with the same result. She shrugged, "Well, Rexter, I think we're too deep to get a signal. Let's go ahead and press on carefully and keep trying for a signal."

As they began to move forward, she noticed that the fine green dust wasn't dissipating and had permeated the air all around them. She held up a hand to halt their progress. "What is it Sir?"

"I don't know yet. There's something in the air down here that doesn't feel right. At first, I thought this," she gestured to the thickening green dust, "was just dust from the avalanche of debris during our landing, but now I'm not so sure. Look around you. It seems to be still spreading and it looks thicker than before. Better turn on the oxygen filter in your helmet just incase." She heard a soft _pffssssht_ as he turned on his oxygen. Since she didn't have any protection, she faced two choices: stay in place and learn more about what they might be dealing with, or move forward and try to find an exit. She chose the latter option and silently led the way into the narrow hallway that Rex had pointed out.

She opened her mind to the Force to scan ahead for anything out of the ordinary. While she didn't sense any lifeforms, she did feel a sense of _something_ up ahead. It was a signature she couldn't place and she wasn't sure if it was something good or something bad. She was sweating despite the chill in the tunnel and she was having a hard time piecing together what she was sensing in the Force. She couldn't ever remember feeling like this before. She had never really had trouble understanding what she sensed in the Force before. And then there was this green gas. It was all around them now, even thicker it seemed, snaking it's tendrils into her pores. What was even more odd was that the sensation wasn't unpleasant at all. It didn't seem like a poison or toxin and it certainly wasn't causing her any pain or discomfort. In fact, quite the opposite. She felt really good. Maybe she had been worried for nothing. Maybe it was just some weird harmless dust from their earlier crash.

She could feel his eyes on her bare back. He was watching her closely - most likely to make sure that she was ok with this mysterious dust since she had no mask or protection. She found her thoughts drifting like the green mist, envisioning him focused on her naked back in her lowcut battle dress as she moved. Her mind's eye could see him clearly, hungrily tracking the tiny drop of sweat making it's slow trail down her neck to slide down her backbone before disappearing into her skirt. She couldn't stop the mental image that followed of him pulling her close and chasing that sweat with his wet tongue...

Whoa.

She shivered as she closed her eyes tight and tried to calm her now racing heart and even out her breathing. She tried to will the images away and focus. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand lightly grip her shoulder and his deep voice (closer than she had thought he was) vibrate lightly in her montrals, "Sir...is everything alright?"

She swallowed and tried to find her voice just as she tried to suppress another shiver that rolled through her frame at his simple touch. Why was she having such a hard time focusing? "Yes." It came out as a breathy sigh. Another swallow, "I'm fine. Let's push on." She didn't know why she wasn't telling him how hot she felt all of a sudden, or how her heartbeat was still racing. But she _definitely_ wasn't going to tell him how all she wanted to do right now was spin around, yank his helmet off, press him tight against the wall and have her way with him.

Oh right. The mission. Focus on the mission.

But she just _couldn't_. Her mind had begun to swim with all kinds of sexy thoughts of him. Rex without his shirt on. Rex working out without his shirt on. Rex in just his blacks. That one time she'd seen Rex coming out of the fresher with just a towel slung loosely around his trim hips. She could do absolutely nothing to contain the low moan that escaped her tight lips. She heard him stop dead behind her and she was helpless to stop yet another shudder that ripped through her at the thought of him _listening_ to her moan. Oh how she wanted him to hear her moan for him. For him to _make_ her moan. And beg. And scream...

She was nearly panting in need as he gently but firmly turned her to face him. She could sense his concern for her and...something else. Something deeper and more primal beginning to invade his normally steely and focused exterior. "Sir...tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head, not trusting her words right now. "Please. Let me help you if I can." Oh, you can. "Just tell me what I can do to help." Boy do I want to. At that and the images that came with it, she gave a quiet whimper. Oh how she _wanted_ his help. His large, strong hands. His deep, rich voice. His hard, scarred, and chiseled body. _All of it_.

As she warred with her thoughts and urges, the realization suddenly hit her. Hard. The green dust...it was a pheromones. She hasn't realized it earlier because she's been so preoccupied with scouting the base and then finding a way out of the tunnel. She had paid no mind to the seemingly harmless purple flowers with the tell-tale green stamens that released a green pollen. So many of them around the base and many more smashed in the pile of debris from their fall. Plants which secreted a very dangerous aphrodisiac dust nicknamed sex pollen. She swallowed hard and steadied her mind around forming words. Proper words to communicate this situation with the seriousness that it deserved.

"Rex." It was a sigh more than a word. An invitation and a plea all at once. Thank Force she couldn't see his face right now (although she was sure imagining all kinds of sinful expressions). She tried again, "Rex." Marginally better. She kept going, "How much oxygen do you have left in your helmet?"

"Actually, Sir, I'm about out. I've only got maybe a minute or two left before it's completely used up. What's going on?"

There was no use for it. She took a deep, steadying breath and jumped in, "Well Rexter, the quick answer is that I think...no, I _know_...that this dust surrounding us is what's best known as sex pollen."

Silence. She wasn't sure if he was breathing.

"Are you sure Sir?" His voice was even with no hint of emotion.

A long pause as she tried so hard to sense his face behind his helmet, to guess his feelings on this new development. She imagined him looking at her with eyes full of fire, alight with a want and need as desperate as her own. Her arousal was beginning to soak through her panties. "Oh yes. I'm positive."

Silence.

"Rex?" It came out as a breathless sigh with an undercurrent of concern. She closed her eyes tight and again tried unsuccessfully to ground herself. She hard him draw in a sharp breath. Oh _Force_.

"Commander...what do you..." a pause where she could tell he was struggling for the right words, "recommend?" His voice was still even and formal, no cracks showing in his armor and resolve. _Not yet..._

Desire hit her deep in her lower belly and she felt still more arousal drip into her wet panties. She fleetingly wondered whether he could now smell her through the enhanced sensors in his helmet. And what a hot thought that was. She _definitely_ didn't trust her words right now. She knew well what she'd like to recommend. To order. To submit to. _Force!_

Her throat was dry, but she took another deep swallow and slowly opened her tightly clenched eyes. "I'm not sure." That was about the best that she could suggest at the moment and if she was honest with herself, she counted herself lucky that that is what came out of her mouth. She pressed on hoping that her words would be based on solid reasoning and not her runaway desire, "Keep moving. See if we can find a way out."

He was so still. Still looking at her through his helmet. She could _feel_ his eyes on her. She could feel a want in him start to coil around his Force signature like a snake. She was sweating again, a complete yearning spreading rapid-fire to her hot core just _imagining_ what his face looked like right now. Wondering what secrets his helmet was hiding from her hunting eyes. She could swear she heard his breath hitch. After a moment, he gave a brief nod and they continued on.

They followed the tunnel for only a few minutes more before emerging in what looked to be a cavern. It was filled with stalagtites and there was a small natural pool close to the center, but it was otherwise pretty featureless. The good news: it was a larger and more open space to maneuver and there was no enemy presence. The bad news: It looked like a dead end with no way out. Just perfect.

The silence was broken by a soft _click, click, fsssshhht_ as Captain Rex removed his helmet. He didn't look at her and focused instead on the ground in front of him. She could see that he was sweating already. His voice was just the slightest bit uneven, "No more oxygen. Been out for a few minutes now."

Silence again.

It was quickly broken by a light stuttering moan torn from her throat. His deep, commanding voice could have been saying anything at all: a grocery list, the weather on Alderaan, literally _anything_ and it would have made her insides _burn_ and her legs weak. And now that she could see his handsome face...to watch his jaw set in a hard line trying to fight the very impulses that she willed him to unleash. His eyes closed tight as her body was on fire to know what he was thinking. It just served to further shred with limited self control she still possessed. She wanted nothing more right now then to start ripping her clothes off, even if just to see his reaction. Would she be able to see his desire spark in his eyes? She had long been attracted to him and she suspected that he felt the same and was just too afraid of the consequences to bring his feelings to the surface. After all, attachment was against the Jedi code, and the clones were forbidden to engage in just about any type of relationship for fear that it would jeopardize their prowess on the battlefield. Regardless of the consequences, she longed to see both of them lay their emotions and feelings bare (among other things) before each other and explore together where things might lead. Maybe now wasn't the best time, but she wanted so badly to see that same pure _inferno_ of desire flare in his gaze that she just _knew_ was reflected in her own. She was pretty sure it was there, waiting for her, just below the small fissures now beginning to break down his resolve. If they didn't find a way out soon, she suspected she'd find out, because she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer.

Aside from her moan a moment earlier and her slow, calming breathing, silence reigned once more in the cavern. She could hear Rex breathing heavily and his hands had balled into fists at his sides. She knew she shouldn't be thinking it, but Force help her she was internally begging him to _please_ lose control. _Really_ lose it and just push her _hard_ up against the nearest wall and _take_ her. A long deep moan that she didn't even try to suppress made it's way out from her lips and she heard it penetrate the silence of their space. She was so wet now she felt this new wave of arousal begin to slip down her inner thighs. "Sorry Rex," she breathed.

He was still silent except for his breathing, which she could swear increased, but his knuckles were turning white as his fists clenched tighter still and began to shake. She heard him take a sharp, ragged breath through his nose. His eyes had been glued shut, but at the sound of his name drawn from her lips, they abruptly shot open. His head tilted towards her as he dared a glance, before turning just as quickly away and forcing his eyes shut again. The thought that her sounds were causing chips in his willpower compelled another breathy moan and a whispered, "Rex," before she could stop herself. His breathing hitched and he struggled to regain control of it. Watching him closely, she saw one hand twitch towards his cod armor, only to jerk back to his side almost immediately.

Her shiver and sigh at his movement and all of its possible implications echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. His attention snapped back to her at the noise. This time her eyes caught his. Her right hand slid slowly around her long neck to catch a drop of sweat. She wiped it gently away, breath hitching as her fingers inadvertently brushed against her sensitive lekku and her eyes left his to slip shut in pleasure. She could feel him still watching her and she knew she shouldn't, but that heady knowledge only served to coax still more arousal from her soaked pussy and into her underwear. The simple touch to her lekku felt so good she didn't even try to stop herself anymore as she imagined him kissing her deeply and hungrily. Her fingers softly traced the veins in her lekku and a whimper fell from her lips. She could practically _feel_ him run his muscled arms around her tiny waist to yank her flush against him. Her fantasy swimming behind her eyelids, she began to gently pull and pinch the tips of her lekku as her breathing sped up. She imagined the feel of his throbbing erection against her belly, hot and ready for her. She released a loud and needy sound as she realized that her other hand had made its way between her drenched thighs and had begun to rub. Heedless of her audience, or perhaps because of it, she threw her head back in pleasure and arched into the touch as she breathed out a frustrated sound somewhere between a moan and a mewl. She'd never heard a sound like that come from her before, but she didn't stop to dwell on it. Her touch to herself was both pleasure and pain. It was _something_ but not nearly enough.

" _Ahsoka._ "

Rex's eyes were blown wide as he stared at her. His look was one of helplessness, near desperation, and yes, _desire_. She stopped but didn't remove her hand. His gaze slid slowly from her eyes down her body and locked on the hand between her legs. He let out a choked sound and hunched over, fists spasming as he fought to keep them away from his groin. Ahsoka took a deep breath. She understood why he was holding himself back and deep down ( _way, way_ deep down)she knew she should be trying to contain herself as well. However, her aching need was painful at this point and she just wanted relief. She knew that he was probably sharing similar feelings to hers at this point and that it was probably infinitely worse for him confined as he was within his rigid plastoid uniform.

Knowing that he would be watching her, or at the very least hearing her, she slowly removed her hand from between her legs with a wet sound and a whimper. His head immediately snapped back up like a whip and his dilated eyes watched her as she slowly stalked towards him. He was still staring at her hand. Her wet fingers shiny with her juices. His breath was a rough pant and he let out a shaky sigh. She stood in front of him now, a mere arms-length away, when his eyes finally released their stare at her hand to snake slowly back up her body, resting for just a few precious extra seconds on her slippery thighs, her hard nipples through the tight fabric of her battle dress, her long neck, before reaching her flushed face. She watched eagerly as he sucked in a stuttered breath before trying again, " _Ahsoka_." It was everything in one word. How desperately he was fighting his urges, how it was tearing him up inside to do so. How much he wanted to just _quit_ fighting it and just _take_ her.

_Force_ she wanted him so badly! She took the final step into his space, boosted herself onto her tip toes and leaned in close, _so close_ , to brush her lips against the shell of his ear. "I'm just going to take your armor off." She felt his breath hitch and the raking shudder that tore through his body. "So that you can be a bit more...comfortable." She really did try to keep the sultry sigh out of her voice, and there really was no good way to say it. She _knew_ he had to be uncomfortable trapped in his armor in this state. But Force help her she gripped his shoulders as a ragged groan was ripped from his throat. She gasped and her hot breath washed over his sensitive ear and his rough hands seized her waist. Hard. She sucked in a quick breath at the intensity of it and then her tongue darted out, _just a taste_ , to flick his earlobe. His hands spasmed on her waist.

"Off. Please. Get it off. Now." It was almost a growl and it made her shiver with _want_.

She was familiar with clone armor as part of her training, but she'd never removed it from an actual man before and it didn't help that her hands were visibly trembling. She started at the top and worked her way down one piece at a time. She fumbled more than a few catches but she managed to get everything off in an almost professional manner until she reached his cod piece. He was silent and still other than the occasional shuddering breath or the tremors racing through his taught frame. She was kneeling now, his cod piece and all of it's secrets directly in front of her. She fought to control her own breathing as her shaking fingers sought out the fasteners that held it in place. His abs were flexing against the back of her hand and he felt strung as tight as a cable ready to snap at any moment. He huffed out the breath that he was holding and caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. She froze and drew her eyes slowly up to meet his, peering through her thick lashes. The want was there, transparent and obvious. Pure, desperate, raw _want_. She was transfixed by his adam's apple as he clamped his eyes closed and tried to swallow, "We can't," he ground out.

There was so much that she wanted to say. How she had wanted this, _wanted him_ , for some time now, how clone regulations and a Jedi code shouldn't stand in the way, and how much pain she was in right now from being so close to release for so long but unable to find it. That, and a hundred more things. All she could manage was "Rex, I _want_ this. Please?"

One catch popped.

His tortured groan suffused their space. Her small hand moved featherlight across his straining erection to the other catch. He groaned again, muffled this time, his whole body shaking as he tried to ignore his need. His breathing was even heavier than hers (which was really saying something) and she chanced another glance at his face. He was biting his lip so hard she could see a spot of blood. "Please?" Let me help you." His breathing stammered at the implications but he offered an almost imperceptible nod.

The second catch popped and she gently removed the armor.

This close she could _smell_ the musky, sweaty scent of him. She inhaled deeply, taking it all in, before discovering the sight of him, now freed from his plastoid prison. He was rigid and straining in his blacks and there was a sizeable wet patch where his precum had soaked through. Without her conscious thought, her still trembling hands slid sensually up his thigh plates and held on as she hoisted herself forward to press a delicate kiss at the dribbling head of his cock. It jumped at her attention and a loud and uninhibited moan erupted from his lips. Encouraged, she wrapped her lips around the head and very gently pulled it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as best she could while it was confined in his blacks. It was a strange but not unpleasant taste. The sweaty cloth of his blacks drenched in his arousal. The taste itself didn't do much for her, but the knowledge of _what_ she was doing and the wracked noises that it enticed from his throat caused her overheated core to clamp down on nothing.

"Ffuuuck," he managed to choke out. "Ahsoka...please." She couldn't tell if it was a plea to stop or a plea to continue. She took it as the latter, confident he'd correct her if she was wrong and practically _writhing_ wanting to please him.

He made no further protest as she made short work of the rest of his plates, leaving him in just his black bodyglove before her. His cock was twitching and begging to reach her warm mouth again. Her hands made their way tentatively, hesitantly, up his powerful thighs before brushing his erection. He shuddered hard, but her hands didn't linger this time. They continued up, tracing his defined stomach muscles as she stood up on very shaky legs. Her hands continued their journey to caress his broad shoulders and run her fingers along his strong jaw before ending their quest at the back of his head to feel his hair. His eyes had slipped shut at her delicate study of his body but they fluttered open again at the feeling of her hot breath quickly followed by her lips tasting his jaw. A strangled moan burst from him and with his exhale, the last of his restraint fled.

" _Gods._ " Ahsoka...I..."

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as his lips bent to capture hers in a ravenous kiss. She wasn't sure if he'd ever kissed anyone before, but if this was his first kiss, it didn't show. It was hot, passionate and full of promises. His probing tongue _demanded_ entrance and she wouldn't deny him. She was happy to cede control to him, to submit to his dominance. His hands gripped her waist roughly and he yanked her flush against him. They pulled apart just for a moment to catch a breath before returning to another hungry kiss. Ahsoka sucked in his tongue and he pulsed it in and out of her mouth as her tongue caressed it. His hands contracted on her waist as he groaned deep into her mouth. She swallowed his groan as her hands wound their way around his neck. She began to whimper and grind her sopping core against his thick thigh, desperate for friction. He nipped her lip, eliciting a gasp from her before pulling away to lick and suck his way down her neck. She was barely aware of the small and helpless noises that he was goading from her as he moved. He growled into the delicate space where her lekku met her shoulder and she shuddered. He lightly bit the skin there and she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, earning guttural grunt from him. 

" _Force!_ " More Rex!" She was grinding hard against his thigh, "Please!" She couldn't stop herself from begging as he growled again, the vibration against her lekku driving her half mad with want. He sucked the tip of her lekku into his warm mouth and ran his tongue around it. Her body was almost convulsing now as she panted against the top of his head. She was _so close_ and he hadn't even really touched her yet. As he suckled and nibbled the tip of her lekku, she felt his large and calloused hand forge a tortuous path over her breasts and clenching stomach to her soaking core. " _Force_ yes! Oh please, please, _please_ Rex!"

She felt his mouth leave her lekku to lave along the sensitive veins running up to her montrals. She took advantage of his change in position to kiss and lick frantically across his jaw before flicking his earlobe with her tongue. His whole body shook as he stopped breathing for a moment. When his breath came back, it was labored and ragged, " _Gods_."

She sucked hard on his ear and she felt him rubbing her through her underwear. She breathed into his ear, barely a whisper, "Clothes. Off. Now."

She waited a brief second for him to respond, which he did by forcefully jerking her zipper down and nearly tearing her dress in half. If it wasn't made of battleweave he'd likely have succeeded. He made a frustrated sound as she stilled his hand and took a small step back. She could have sworn that he nearly _snarled_ when her body left his. Fighting her own urge to rip the dress off, she slowly tugged the zipper the rest of the way down and peeled the dress from her body, baring herself before his almost predatory gaze. His golden eyes blew wide as he took her in, his stare raking up every inch of her lithe form, taking his time so that she could _feel_ the heat of his desire for her like hands on her body. " _Gods Ahsoka_. You're incredible." His stare rested on her drenched core for a long moment before he was able to tear them away to look into her eyes.

She could tell that it took all of his willpower to speak, "You deserve so much better," a partially stifled groan escaped as his throbbing cock twitched, "So much better than me. I can't do this to you. I'm afraid," another shudder and aching sigh rocked his tense frame as he struggled to continue, "Afraid...if we go any further I won't be able to stop myself. Afraid I won't be gentle, won't be what you need. What you _deserve_." His golden eyes pleaded with her blue ones, " _Gods_ Ahsoka I want you so bad. _So fucking bad_. But I can't take advantage of you like this." His hands had balled into fists again, already white knuckled and shaking hard, as he tried to will away his need. His head was now aimed at the ground in shame at his words and actions so far. Ashamed he had let his body's desires overcome him so fully. 

In lieu of an answer, Ahsoka padded back over to him noiselessly. His breathing was absolutely wrecked, his chest heaving, and she could hear every strangled sound forcing it's way out of his tight-lipped mouth. She moved easily behind him and her small fingers closed around the zipper of his bodyglove. All sounds and breathing stopped for both of them. She tugged the zipper tentatively, alert for any negative response. His breath was still held tight in his lungs as she tugged it down further. She lightly brushed her lips over his tense neck, his tendons thrumming and she could feel his pulse racing. He released a shaky and stammering breath as she continued inching down his blacks, kissing featherlight as she went: his shoulders, down his back and spine, and further as each chiseled inch of him was revealed to her. His breathing now coming in heavy pants as she took her time bringing the zipper the rest of the way down caressing his body and reveling in the unhinged noises that were wrought from his now dry throat. Once unzipped all the way, she slipped around to his front and began to peel it away. It was off his shoulders and all the way to his hips when he captured her wrists. His grip charged and lightly trembling. She was reminded again of a wire pulled too tight and ready to snap. The thought made her shiver and his hands flexed around her wrists with his need. She pulled her eyes away from her trapped wrists to look into his own. 

_Force_ , his look...If she had to describe it, she might say it was as scorching and _burning_ as the suns of Tantooine. But she really couldn't find the words, _or any words_ in this charged moment. All she knew was that his look made her legs nearly give out and her brain shut down. With with limited strength she had left, she pushed herself up onto her toes to rub her pulsing lekku against his cheek and her lips against the shell of his ear to whisper, "I want you. I've wanted this for a long time. _You_ , Rex, are _exactly_ what I want." His whole body was shaking now, "Exactly what I _need_. Not just in this moment, but in my life." She could feel his whole body thrumming, mumbled groans leaking from his parted lips as she nuzzled deeper against him, "Please, Rex," she sighed.

She felt the tension rupture, felt him practically detonate. With an animalistic growl, he jerked her hands up over her head and slammed her up against the wall. She gasped and his lips seized hers, capturing the noise and taming it in his mouth. His tongue conquered hers as he dominated the kiss. A loud and uncontrolled moan was coerced from her mouth, which he joined with his own as he again pressed himself flush against her, thrusting his still clothed erection against her stomach. " _Gods_ , Ahsoka." he moaned. He backed away just far enough to rip off his bodyglove before crashing back into her, his mouth immediately latching on to her writhing lekku.

Ahsoka clutched his wide shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh as her back arched into him, as much from desire as from the pain of the cave rocks scraping her back. One hand encasing her wrists, the other had been wandering up and down her body, but it clamped down on her hip when she arched into him. He sucked her lekku further into his pliant mouth as he began to rock her against him. She managed to pull her hand free of his iron grip and she used it to pull him impossibly tighter against her before sliding it further down his back. He finally released her lekku to suck and nip his way down to her chest where he lightly bit a pert nipple before bringing it into his mouth to suckle it and lavish it with his tongue. "Oh _Force_ Rex! That feels so good!" Ahsoka shuddered.

"Mmmmmn," was her only reply as he increased his efforts.

Her free hand made it's way over his toned hip before circling around to his front to brush against his rigid erection. A deep tremor coursed through his body as he groaned out, "Ahhhh... _Ahsoka_..." Her nimble fingers curled around it and she felt his sticky precum dribble out of the tip as he twitched in her grasp. " _Fuuuuck._ Gods, yes. So good," he rumbled against her tingling nipple. She moved her hand experimentally up and down his long, thick length a few times. She felt his hot breath against her lekku tip as he panted out, "Mmmmm. So _fucking good_. Yeah, just like that."

His deep voice and moaning encouragement almost made her come. Her hand was pumping him now and he was thrusting into her fist, his precum coating her fingers and she was struck with a feverish desire to taste him. She continued to jerk him as she slowly slithered her body down, her tender nipples brushing against his fluttering abs before she landed on her knees between his solid and muscled legs. He was watching her now, eyes locked on hers and _burning_ in anticipation and need. Her own arousal dripped down her thighs as she lined herself up with his throbbing and engorged cock. Her tongue crept out daringly to taste his precum. She licked slowly, tantalizingly, along his slit before curling her tongue around his essence and retreating back into her mouth. " _Gods, yes._ " The salty and musky taste of him was somehow just what she expected and she absolutely _loved_ what her mouth was doing to him. Her whole head and mouth moved this time, taking the tip of him into her wet warmth and hollowing out her cheeks to suck him in further. With each pass, she took him in deeper, her other hand creeping up to gently fondle his balls. He was breathing so heavily, his abs clenching, his fists currently balled at his sides, but inching seemingly unconsciously towards her montrals. He was biting his bottom lip, hard, fighting his body's instincts with everything he had, not wanting to scare or hurt her. He released a quivering and aching groan.

She'd never seen Rex lose control before, never even seen him really vulnerable, and she _really_ wanted to see it now. To be the one to cause it. She increased her speed and pressure around his pulsing shaft while running her tongue along the underside. " _Uuuunnnggh. Gods Ahsoka_. Sooo good. _Fuck_ so good. I...mmmnngh...so close," His hands finally jerked wildly to her montrals and he gripped them, not quite hard enough to hurt. His hips were now making shallow thrusting motions he was no longer fighting to control, " _So_ close. _Mmmmmmnnngh._ _Gods_ , I'm...going to..." he panted between ragged breaths. Her nose tickled the course hairs of his groin as she opened her throat all the way and took him in fully. One of her hands had braced on his hip, nails digging in to the taught skin enough to draw blood, while the other began to rub the sensitive area just behind his balls while cradling his full sac. "Fffuuuuuck! _"_ The tendons in his neck were pulsing, his grip on her montrals now forceful and unrestrained as he pistoned his hips rapidly, smacking his balls against her plush lips with each thrust. "I...can't... _uuuunnnggh_... _aaahh_... _fucking Gods_.... _yeeeesss...fuck YES...don't stop_ ," he moaned. His thrusts became deeper and rougher, but began to lose their rhythm. She held on for dear life to his hip, while her other hand continued to rub that sensitive spot behind his sac as best as she could.

She needed to gag. She needed to _breathe_. But he was close she knew, unabashedly chasing his own pleasure now, using her burning throat hard and fast, desperate for sweet release, "I'm... _aaahhhh_...gonna... _fffuuuuuck!_...gonna shoot!" She couldn't hold on any longer either as her throat constricted around his engorged and throbbing cock and she pulled back a little to breathe. That constriction ripped out his explosive release, " _Ahhhhhsssssoooka!_ " His frenzied and uncontrolled groan of release was almost a scream as he unloaded thick, hot and sticky jets of his cum down her waiting throat. His eyes were glued shut in the throes of delicious relief, one hand parting from her montrals to drag out his pleasure in quick confident strokes. She drank down what she could, but the seemingly unending stream of his cum ended up on her chin, chest and belly as well. She watched, amazingly aroused, at him panting hard and still stroking himself, his hand sticky with his own release as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Seeing him lose control so _spectacularly_ and knowing that _she_ was the one who brought it on was unquestionably the hottest thing that she could ever remember happening to her. Listening to his filthy words as he praised her, _begged_ her to pleasure him to climax was almost enough to tear her own orgasm from her overstrung body. _Almost_.

His orgasm finally ebbing away, he removed his hand from his wilting member and forced his eyes open. His large amber eyes found hers and they widened. She could feel his Force signature turn slightly fearful and guilty. His eyes darted down, following the trail of his semen over her chin, to her chest before snapping back up to meet her gaze. She felt hot desire stir in his Force signature before a stronger feeling of self loathing overrode it. He shuddered and turned his face away.

"Ahsoka...Commander...I'm...there's no good way to say this...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I let my emotions get away from me and there's no excuse for that." He chanced a glance at her and she could tell that he immediately regretted it when his eyes landed on her chest, shiny and thickly coated with his release. His cock began to twitch and he quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed at his body's traitorous reaction. He swallowed deeply and continued, "Sir, whatever punishment you see fit..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence before confidently pressing her sticky, sweaty body against his own and plunging her tongue into his shocked open mouth. Her passionate kiss left no doubt as to her feelings on what just happened, but just incase, she added, "Rex, that was _amazing_. I _wanted_ that or I wouldn't have done it." She could still sense his hesitancy. She purred into his ear, "And you know what, Rex? I want _more_." She ran her tongue along his ear before nipping his earlobe and backing up just a step to watch his entranced expression as she wiped two fingers across her chest, scooping up his essence and slowly sucking it into her mouth. "Mmmm. You taste _so good."_

" _Gods_ Ahsoka," came his strangled whisper as she watched his cock jump again, starting to harden under her sultry display. His gaze was frozen on her mouth, transfixed on her fingers as she licked her fingers clean of his cum. " _Gods_." he breathed again.

Ahsoka sauntered slowly back into his embrace, his lustful eyes tracking her progress. "Please Rex." She was up against him now and she softly gripped his wrist. "I want you so badly it hurts."

His eyes were locked on hers, their gaze charged and electric again, "What do you want from me Ahsoka?" he breathed into her slightly parted lips.

"I want all of you Rex. He groaned and she could feel his erection blossoming again. She tugged his hand down to her dripping core, "I want you here," she sighed back into his mouth. His fingers slid frictionless at her bidding into her soaking folds and they both moaned in unison. "Touch me, Rex."

He claimed her mouth in a gentle kiss and his fingers began to move, slowly at first, exploring and learning her secrets, then faster. His thumb brushed her clit and she keened into the sensitive place where his neck met his shoulders. "Yeeeeesss. _Force yes!_ Right there!" He was now fully hard again and she could feel him pressing insistently against her stomach. He traced the veins in her lekku from the top of her montrals down to the tip before sucking one into his hungry mouth. She was panting now, her nails leaving deep marks in his shoulders, her tiny frame writhing against his hand...so close...

Then he pulled away.

She let out a pained whimper at the loss of contact and she searched his eyes for the reason. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms and muttered "Trust me," before carefully laying her down on the cold cave floor. "I want to return the favor." In a flashback of her recent motions and words to him, he slowly brought two glistening fingers up to his mouth before enveloping them in his mouth and licking them clean one by one. His hooded eyes held her mesmerized gaze as he softly growled, " _Gods._ Gods, you taste _so fucking good_." He bent his head and flicked his tongue across her hard nipples before sucking on each in turn. He lightly nipped the left one before releasing it to continue his quest down her body. She sucked in a sharp breath at the nip and released it as a shaky sigh. He kissed his way delicately along her body until he reached her soaked thighs. He reverently pressed his lips to her inner thigh as he gently encouraged her to spread them for him, which she shakily did.

She heard him pull in a deep breath, taking in the heady scent of her arousal before exhaling in a hot whisper against her shivering cunt, " _Mmmmm_ _Ahsoka_." She felt his warm and wet tongue plunge into her dripping folds before dragging up to flick her clit. " _Gods_ Ahsoka. Sooo _fucking_ good." She felt him draw in another deep breath of her scent, then the release of that air on her clit before he thrust his tongue into her essence and began to lap her up like a man parched and dying of thirst. She arched up _hard,_ one hand pinching her nipples and the other massaging his head and urging him deeper into her core. 

She was whimpering uncontrollably now, her hips thrusting against his face while his tongue continued to pulse within her and lick up all of her juices. He shifted focus to her clit, as if he could sense her need, coaxing it into his mouth before suckling it. Hard.

"Oh Force! Yes, _fuck yes_! Right there, right there, _right there_! _Gods Rex_! Please don't stop!" She couldn't stop the torrent of words that burst from her mouth. Couldn't stop the begging, the moaning, the _pleading_ that was torn from her as he increased his pace. She felt one of his fingers enter her and her hips now beat a frantic rhythm against his face. He took her cue and entered a second thick finger, his tongue and lips still working her throbbing clit with almost as much desperation as she felt. His Force signature was intense now - focused and _ravenous_ to bring her to orgasm and drink in her release. To lick her dry.

That did it.

Her hips spasmed wildly and a scream that included his name was _ripped_ from her raw throat as her body convulsed wildly and she saw stars with the intensity of it. He enthusiastically sucked down every drop that gushed from her pulsing cunt as he moaned, " _Fucking Gods_ ," into her molten core. Once he had licked her clean, even her inner thighs, with his eager mouth, he made his way back up her still jolting body. Panting slightly, he pressed soft kisses up her hips, to her still clenching stomach, to her pert breasts, along her collarbone, to her neck, along her lekku and finally to her open and gasping mouth. He brought one hand up to cradle her head as he lowered himself down to take her mouth in a tender, yet dominant kiss. She could taste her sticky juices on his lips, thick on his tongue and deep in his mouth. She gasped into his mouth as her body jerked again, still sensitive from her mind blowing orgasm. He kissed her passionately, letting it evolve and transform into something hungry and desperate. 

He broke away from the contact for a moment to shudder, "Ahsoka...I... _Gods_...I..." He took a shaky breath but was helpless to restrain his groan of need, "I still want you. _So badly_. You taste _so good_. You feel _so fucking good_. I...ahhh... _Gods Ahsoka..._ "

She didn't let him finish his plea. She arched into him and pulled him down at the same time and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her body was primed for more, her core already beginning to leak again. His fiery hands were all over, everywhere at once. Squeezing her breasts, pulling her nipples, running up and down her sides, while his mouth was sucking and licking her lekku. She grasped his hand as it clutched her ass in a bruising grip and guided it down to her wetness. " _Oh Gods Ahsoka_ ," he croaked. He dipped two fingers into her tight hole to coat them thickly with her desire, before bringing them back out to greedily lick her juices from them. " _Fuuuuuck"_ he moaned, "Mmmmm. So fucking good." He was panting now and his twitching and throbbing erection jerked a few helpless thrusts against her belly, desperate for friction, before he stopped himself with a deep, rumbling groan, " _Gods_ I want you _so bad_." He thrust a few more times, " _So FUCKING bad."_

Ahsoka felt a flood of arousal coat her pussy and inner thighs at his filthy words. _Force_ , just hearing Rex, steady and implacable _Rex_ beg...she was more than ready. She wanted all of him, uninhibited and _raw_ and she wanted it _NOW_. 

She trailed her hand lightly across his jaw, down his thick and straining neck, across his broad shoulders, down his stomach, feeling hard muscles flex and clench at her tender touch as he sucked in a sharp breath. Her slender hand ghosted further, following the course blond hairs that led to her treasure. He was panting rapidly, molten gold eyes _pleading_ with her, _begging_ with a look for her to touch him, to give him a sign that she wanted what he did. That she too wanted to give in to her desires, to sate both of their greedy appetites...

She closed her fingers around his aching shaft and he moaned out an absolutely tortured sound somewhere between a whimper and a scream. It thrummed with his desire, his hunger, his desperation, and his pure _relief_ that she felt it too. She began to stroke him and guide him to her waiting entrance. She ran her curious fingers across the tip, catching his precum before he roughly ensnared her wrist in a firm grip. His eyes clenched shut for a quick beat and he tried to slow his rapid breathing. "Ahsoka, are you sure?"

She took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was able to shelve his desire long enough to even ask. She let her eyes focus on his large amber ones. Her gaze bore into him, willing him to sense her sincerity as she answered, "Yes Rex. I've never been more sure of anything." She brought her fingertip to her lips slowly, so that he could see his seed shiny on the end of it before drawing it into her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring the salty taste of it. " _Ever_."

The tension that rippled through every taught muscle on his hard body shattered. He growled low in his throat and ensnared her lips in a bruising and sloppy kiss. He pushed his tongue past her lips and _conquered_ her mouth. His hands were _everywhere_ , forceful in his touches. His Force signature was primal and absolutely _raging_ with pent up and searing need. He was past the point of thinking, past the point of gentle touches. He was racing towards relief from the sensations that were already beginning to short-circuit his brain. She pulled his face from her pulsing lekku to kiss him. Her kiss was gentle, grounding. She could feel his Force signature relax a bit. Then she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked his tongue into her mouth, her mouth dragging it back and forth: a reminder of what she'd already done and a promise of what he was about to do. He moaned brokenly deep into her mouth, He moaned deep and helplessly into her mouth, at the end of his endurance, "Ahsoka...are you...can I... _nnngggh Gods..._ I _need_ you..."

Her answer was a stuttered sigh into his ear, "Yes... _please Rex_..." He groaned into her lekku as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth to lavish it with her tongue. He wasted no more time as his hand sought out hers, still gently pumping his hardness. He placed his hand over hers and together they led him to her entrance. Her stomach clenched as she felt his thick head at her entrance.

He pushed it in and they moaned in unison.

His head dropped into the crook of her neck as the tight sensation fought to topple his restraint. He breathed in her scent, licked the sweat dripping down her neck like _honey_ and shuddered as his erection throbbed in her wet heat. " _Fffuuck_... _mmmmnnn_. So fucking _good_ ," She could feel that he wanted to pound into her, hard and fast and sate his raging need, but he was holding back for her. Giving her time to adjust to his size and girth, not wanting to hurt her.

She wiggled her hips and he lightly bit her shoulder to release some of the tension fighting to undo him. She made small circular motions with her hips next, drawing him in a bit further and gasping at how full and stretched she felt. His hips were beginning to stutter forward without his conscious thought, making tiny thrusts in an attempt to slake some of his now painful need for glorious release. " _Gods!...mmmmmnnn_. I need... _ahhh FUCK_...can I move?" She could tell he was a thread away from losing control and she was ready.

She slid her sweaty body up to his ear and whispered, "Move."

He pushed all the way in and began to thrust. But he was holding back, taking his time, trying so hard not to hurt her. Trying to make this as good for her as possible. While she appreciated his good intentions, her body was ready, _so ready_ , for everything he had. "Rex... _please_...I'm ready. You won't break me. Let go. Let me have all of you..."

His choked moan pierced the air as he responded to her plea _hard_ by hammering into her tight warmth. One hand braced on the ground near her head to hold himself up, the other locked on to her hip with an iron grip that she _knew_ would leave bruises. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she could hear every wrecked moan, curse, endearment, and plea that fled his lips. " _Gods!_ Sooo beautiful _._ Feel _so fucking good_. Wanted you...for sooo long. _Ahhhh!..._ fuuuck...want to...make you... _Gods_...make you _mine_..." He was lost in the moment and his deep voice groaning out his dirty secrets in her montrals sent a wave of blazing arousal directly to her aching core. 

She was _so close_. She prised her hand from his back, noticing where her nails had left long reminders of her pleasure, to snake between their bodies and press on her throbbing clit. She began frantically rubbing, desperate to reach her peak. His thrusts were coming impossibly faster and deeper, hitting a spot inside of her that shot white hot sparks of pleasure directly to her core. 

She was moaning and gasping almost without breath in between, undulating under his taught and sweaty body as he drove mercilessly into her, _so ready_ to feel that blessed release. He was pounding into her with wild abandon, eyes clamped shut in hedonistic pleasure as one hand still painfully dug into her hip. Suddenly his hand yanked her leg up and over his shoulder, soon joined by her other leg over his other shoulder. She almost screamed...this new position just about folding her in half...but he was hitting this powerful place inside her now...her hand redoubled it's efforts on her clit and then she _did_ scream. She thought it might have been his name, but the intense pleasure now coursing through her body, permeating every nerve and setting it _on fire_ , had her literally seeing stars. She wasn't sure, but she just might have blacked out for a second from the sheer power of it. 

Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her insides alight in the aftershocks of her orgasm as her cunt continued to clamp down on his still pistoning member. She held his tight to her as she rode it all out, panting and whimpering in his ear. His thrusts were beginning to get sloppy and she could tell that he was close. " _Fffuuck Ahsoka_. I'm...so...close... _Gods!_...so good...Gonna cum..." His thrusts gained more urgency and lost all rhythm.

"Give it to me Rex," she breathed in his ear, "Cum for me. I _need you_..."

His moan was strangled, shuddering, and absolutely _raw_ as he thrust into her once, twice, three times, and bit her neck _hard_ as he came. His labored breathing was hot and sticky on her neck and she could feel his sweat mixed with hers as it dripped down her neck. He held himself deep inside her with a grip of iron as he milked out all of his release into her, his cock continuing to explode jets of his seed into her clenching wet heat.

He held her tight, frozen in place as his breathing eased, his cock twitching out the last of his aching release into her. " _Gods Ahsoka_ ," he managed. He hoisted his head up from her neck to cradle her face gently in his hands before kissing her long and deep, thanking her with every pass of his tongue over hers. She returned the kiss with equal passion, hoping to convey to him with her mouth how much this meant to her. How much _he_ meant to her. 

He stayed inside of her, unwilling to give up this moment so soon, and he effortlessly flipped them so that she was laying on top of him, her head resting on his strong chest and his arm draped lazily over her back.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Dunno. It's coming from over there," he said, gesturing to her pile of clothes on the far side of the cave.

"The com!" exclaimed Ahsoka. "I can't believe it...it sounds like the com is finally working."

Neither moved. Rex spoke first, "Should we answer it?"

A beat.

"Not yet," said Ahsoka with a mischievous grin as she shifted up his body to capture his lips again. "I'm not quite finished with you Captain..."

His lips quirked up into that sexy half smile that she loved so much, "Yes Sir!" 


End file.
